blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 47
is the 47th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Sekke Bronzazza is going to go get help when he begins to sense a ton of mana coming from the ocean. Vanessa Enoteca pauses her fight because she too senses the mana. Toike tells her that he is going to take all her magic. Vanessa tells him that she is going to defeat him and go and find her comrades. While looking at Vetto, Noelle Silva thinks about the tale of the first Magic Emperor and how he went up against a demon like this. Vetto attacks Noelle but Asta jumps in front of her and negates his magic. Yami Sukehiro tries to break out of the room but cannot get past the Spatial Magic. Yami tells Abari that he is going to beat him up if he does not let him out. Meanwhile, Vanessa fights Toike but his magic is strong. He uses a spell that makes her cover her ears. The mage goes to finish her but Vanessa dodges his attack. She continues to dodge his attacks until she gets cornered. He is about to finish her when he realizes that he cannot move. She has trapped him in her threads. She turns his attack on him and he sucks the magic out of himself and faints. Vanessa uses his mana to replenish her own. Noelle asks Asta how he is standing and he tells her that Kahono used the last of her strength to heal him. Asta tells her that he is amazed by the spell she used and that she is as awesome as he thought. Finral Roulacase stands in the shadows trying to avoid fighting. Finral realizes that there is no way they are going to be able to beat Vetto, even if they team up. Finral sees the hole in the cave and decides that someone should survive so he goes to escape. As he does, he overhears Asta telling Vetto that he is not going to give up until he fulfills his wish. Vetto says that before they fight he is going to kill everyone else. He aims his magic at everyone who has fallen but luckily Vanessa shows up and is able to pull everyone out of harms way. Vanessa tells them that she is there to backup Asta as she wraps her thread around Vetto. She finally knows why the Black Bulls like Asta: because he never gives up. Vetto breaks free and aims another attack at the three of them. Asta realizes that he will not get to it in time. Finral decides to join in and uses his magic to send Vetto's attack back at him. Vanessa tells Noelle to use the rest of her magic to protect the fallen. Vanessa tells them that one hit from Vetto and they are done for. Finral regrets joining their cause but Vanessa tells him that if he stays she will hug him afterwards. This motivates him to join in. They attack Vetto but Vetto again deflects the attack. Vetto decides to kill them up close and goes for Asta. But Asta manages to avoid him with the help of both Finral and Vanessa. Finally, Asta appears out of one of the portals and manages to slice Vetto with his sword. He tells Vetto that he is going to beat him with this weapon. Fights *Asta, Vanessa Enoteca, and Finral Roulacase vs. Vetto Events *Temple Battle Royale Magic and Spells used Petit Clover : Finral demonstrates Service Magic by summoning the image of Noelle and Mimosa in bikinis. The illustration is based on a poster from Jump GIGA Issue 2-2016. References Navigation